Certo & Errado
by Misty Albuquerque
Summary: E talvez, todas as coisas certas que os dois cometessem juntos, eram baseadas em tudo de errado que faziam longe um do outro.


Você me olha, eu tremo.

É involuntário. Cada toque seu arde em mim, de tão frio. E cada toque meu em você, causa o mesmo efeito, só que inverso. Eu dou um sorriso ao vê-lo se contorcer de prazer, prazer causado por mim. Eu adoro torturá-lo todas as noites que nos encontramos. Todas as noites em que eu consigo fugir do noivado estúpido que eu mantenho com o Ronn, só por achar certo. **Certo**. Nada mais é certo. Nada ligado ao meu noivo lerdo e estúpido é certo. É tudo completamente **errado**.

É errado o modo como eu o olho com nojo de mim mesma depois de tudo que fiz. É errado deixar que ele me toque depois que você já havia me tocado. Mas é inevitável. Eu permito e me livro de perguntas. Perguntas que eu, definitivamente, não quero responder.

_Sua pele quente encosta-se à minha. Eu me arrepio._

_Eu tento imaginar que tudo isso é só um jeito que você encontrou de escapar da sua vida perfeita. Mas eu sei que não é, porque não é isso que eu busco pra mim também. Meu noivado com Astoria é uma completa farsa. Não á nada maior do que a minha vontade de terminar com essa idiotice. Mas como não posso, encontrei uma forma de tentar me esquecer desse meu mundo ridículo, com você._

_E eu sou obrigado á concordar que tudo que fazemos após o nosso encontro é errado. Quando eu abraço Astoria, eu sinto pena. Porque sei que ela me ama, mas eu não á amo. E isso, pelos padrões normais, é completamente errado._

* * *

Você beija meu pescoço, eu me entrego.

É, é tudo completamente errado. Mas pra nós tão certo. Tão certo que não conseguimos parar com isso. Talvez se eu parasse de te ver, ficasse um vazio em mim. Então essa, realmente não é minha primeira opção. E nem a última, pra ser sincera. Você é meu vício. Um tipo de heroína feito especialmente pra mim. E eu não me arrependo disso.

Não me arrependo de trair meu noivo lerdo e inocente. Não me arrependo de você me causar sensações que ninguém nunca causou. E, antes que você pergunte, não é só pelo sexo. A sua companhia me faz bem, me deixa completa. É, inteira e completamente o meu vício.

_Suas mãos percorrem o meu corpo, eu arquejo._

_Não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem você. Que droga Granger! Eu to parecendo um adolescente apaixonado, isso não é nem um pouco a minha cara. Mas eu falo sério. Você faz parte da minha vida errada. Das horas na minha vida em que eu não preciso me preocupar com casamento, com Astoria, com meu pai, com nada. Nas horas em que são apenas você e eu._

_Eu também não me arrependo de trair minha noiva. Não me arrependo de nada. Se pudesse, voltava á aquela noite outra vez. A noite em que essa história toda começou. História. Poderíamos chamar toda essa sub-vida de história? Vou deixar você definir isso._

* * *

Eu puxo seus cabelos, você me aperta contra seu corpo.

Vou ser sincera com você, isso que tivemos não pode ser considerado uma história. Vou parecer sem coração, mas é verdade. O que tivemos foi o que você achou que não. Arranjamos uma maneira de fugir das nossas vidas perfeitas. Meu noivado inútil, que não passa de uma tentativa de me deixar feliz, o que eu sei, não vai acontecer. O seu noivado, mais inútil que o meu, que não passa de uma tentativa do seu pai de voltar com a reputação da sua família.

Nada nas nossas vidas anda bem, e encontramos um jeito de esquecer mesmo que só por uma noite. Continua não sendo só pelo sexo, e eu continuo considerando você uma droga pra mim. Eu também não imagino minha vida sem você e não, definitivamente você não parece um adolescente falando isso.

_Eu te beijo, você se rende._

_Sou obrigado á concordar com você. Meu noivado não passa de uma tentativa frustrante do meu pai. Eu sei disso e ele só não quer admitir. Tenta imaginar que eu e ela nos amamos e que nosso casamento vai dar certo. Mas se a estou traindo antes do casamento, não quero nem imaginar como vai ser depois._

_Realmente Granger, nada nas nossas vidas anda bem. Mas acho que mesmo que seja só por uma noite, ainda não vai apagar da minha memória que tenho um casamento daqui á 2 meses. Mas mesmo depois do meu e do seu casamento, vamos continuar nisso, não vamos?_

* * *

Você me toca, eu te prendo á mim.

Até que enfim. Você ainda não tem coragem não é? Não tem coragem de enfrentar seu pai e dizer que você não quer, não vai, não pode. Você é um homem Malfoy! Não tem mais 16 anos. Vai se casar contra a sua vontade daqui á 2 meses e não vai fazer nada contra isso. Você não me parece mais aquele adolescente dos tempos de Hogwarts, que não ligava pro que os outros pensavam. Devia voltar á ser assim.

Acho que sim Malfoy, creio que sim. Não vou conseguir ter um relacionamento com o Ronn e ser feliz. Não sem uma válvula de escape. Não importa quanto tempo dure o meu ou o seu casamento, vamos continuar nisso, até quando alguém desistir. Até quando a vida seguir um rumo diferente e não ser mais perfeita. É nisso que temos que acreditar.

_Seus lábios tocam a minha pele, eu te aperto._

_Não. Eu sou um covarde. Não vou enfrentar meu pai Granger, você sabe que não vou. Ele é velho, mas sabe o que faz, não vou me impor á ele. Vou me casar contra a minha vontade porque é o certo á fazer. E enquanto eu me caso e faço a coisa certa, continuo com você e torno uma pequena parte da minha vida errada._

_Se isso pra você é uma válvula de escape, pra mim não é diferente. Mas não vou conseguir acreditar que um dia tudo isso vai acabar. E vou continuar teimando até quando tiver certeza de que não vou poder duvidar disso. Meu casamento não vai durar muito, escute o que eu falo, já o seu eu não tenho certeza. Mas siga a sua vida perfeita, voltando pra cá à noite pra eu tentar estraga-la._

* * *

E talvez, todas as coisas certas que os dois cometessem juntos, eram baseadas em tudo de errado que faziam longe um do outro.


End file.
